Elvyndein
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | "Gloriosus et liber" |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | Francguard |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Cities | Port Anchorhead, Montopauli, Port-de-Quinzanna, Rockhampton. |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 6,950,987 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Governor | Lady Tria Tellazaponni |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- |} Elvyndein is one of twenty provinces of the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia. The province lies in the north west of Samuelonia, bordering Zartanian Angliyaa to the west, the Federated States of Dascunya to the north, the provinces of Saint Jordinian, Clarincourt and Lysden to the east, along with the Dark Sea to the north and south. The administrative capital is Francguard and the province is the third most populated in St. Samuel with a population of 6,950,987. The current Senator of Saint Omar is Lady Tria Tellazaponni. The province is a popular holiday destination with the Yapello coastline district to the south, famous for it's golden pristine beaches and exclusive holiday resorts. Also of note is the important naval base in Port-de-Quinzanna which is St. Samuel's second largest major dockyard and base for the Royal Saint Samuel Navy. History The first recorded inhabitants of the Saint Omar province were a group tribes associated to the Avolki peoples. Around 3500BP, King Leonidas of Samuelonia bought the region under his control and founded the city of Leonya. It was King Vaticus in 1899BP who made Lord Omar Du Varri, Lord Protector of the region and had the province named Saint Omar, after Du Varri, one of his most loyal Knights. The city of Port-de-Quinzanna came an important commercial harbor around 1200BP and in 1142BP became an important naval base. For around three thousand years the main city of the province was Leonya, but in 236AP, this was replaced by Montanaville, a new purpose built city, designed by the government to replace the former ancient city of Leonya as the administrative capital. An earthquake on the 23rd of June 312AP caused widespread destruction to Montanaville and as a result, Francguard was made the provincial capital. Geography Towns & Cities * Montanaville 283,000 * Montopauli 1,073,000 * Port-de-Quinzanna 1,345,000 * Leonya 273,000 * Mos Antonita 118,000 * Port Anchorhead 1,101,000 * Winterhaven 422,000 * Salentia 134,000 * Eisenburg 269,000 * Karsten 26,000 * Bestine 7,000 * Orrdinguard 194,000 * Santa Marco 21,000 * Angliona 6,000 * Mytiania 9,000 * Huntsburg 15,000 * Ellacordoba 3,000 * Salteriano 4,000 * Zaltania 6,000 * Fort Mallartini 12,000 * Rockhampton 745,000 * Port Calvia 123,000 * Capri Dumont 84,000 * Sottomariana 19,000 * Ciprationa 25,000 * Fort Alliana 18,000 * Saulman Bay 23,000 * Jassicana 8,000 * Devonia 21,000 * Austburg 56,000 * Francguard 774,000 * Alttannia 15,000 * Lallorciona 33,000 * Bonnaburg 9,000 * Strasburg 31,000 * Essenholm 87,000 Demographics Population * 6,750,987 Ethnicity The Saint Omar has a large Dascunyan (37,000), Zartanian Angliyaan (24,000), and Bowdanise (18,000) populations. Religion * Orthodox Cruisian - 65% * Papaist Cruisian - 24% * Mounist - 8% * Other - 3% Category:St. Samuel